Oh Mumble
by alpha61
Summary: A Glória dedica canções a acontecimentos entre ela e o Mumble.


**Oh Mumble**

SINOPSE: A Glória dedica canções a acontecimentos entre ela e o Mumble.

01 - O NASCIMENTO DO MUMBLE:

_Quando o Mumble nasceu, eu soube logo que íamos ser grandes amigos._

Under the snow

Beneth the frozen streams

There is life

You'll have to know

When nature sleeps she dreams

There is life

And the colder the winter

The warmer the spring

The deeper the sorrow

The more our hearts sing

Even when you can't see it

Inside everything

There is Life...

02 - ÉS TÃO PEIXE:

"_És tão peixe." Esta frase nunca mais vai sair da minha cabeça. Ele foi tão simpático comigo! __E foi tão corajoso ao recuperar o peixe!_

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy

Even when it's not right

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try try try

Gotta get up and try try try

You gotta get up and try try try

03 - BOOGIE WONDERLAND:

_A sua dança mexe mesmo comigo. Quando ele começa a bater os pés, só me apetece cantar._

Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside

I find it so stupid

So why should I hide

That I love to make love to you baby

So many ways wanna touch you tonight

I'm a big girl got no secrets this time

Yeah I love to make love to you baby

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

Only got just one life this I've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

04 - EXPULSO:

_Quando o Mumble foi expulso, eu senti que perdi metade de mim. Eu não me sentia inteira sem ter o Mumble por perto!_

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues

Baby I'm so lonely all the time

Everywhere I go I get so confused

You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day

Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

05 - ROCOCÓ:

_Eu decidi ir atrás do Mumble. Eu tinha que estar com ele! Eu… Eu gostava dele! Mas quando ele me disse aquilo, fiquei completamente irritado. Por fora! Porque por dentro, estava magoada e triste._

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

06 - O REGRESSO DO MUMBLE:

_Quando o Mumble regressou, eu não acreditei que fosse verdade. Finalmente, iria estar outra vez com ele! Apesar de tudo o que ele me disse, eu não fiquei mesmo chateada com ele._

All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said show me something

He said, if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around and around we go

Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

07 - OS ET'S EXISTEM:

_Os ET's existem mesmo! Foi o Mumble que provou isso! E foi também graças a ele que ficamos salvos da fome. __Ele é mesmo especial._

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around

I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound

I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

08 - PREOCUPAÇÃO:

_O Mumble ama-me mesmo e preocupa-se muito comigo. Quando eu estava presa no buraco rodeado de gelo, o Mumble pediu ao Sven para me dar algo especial. __É mesmo querido!_

How did I become so obnoxious?

What is it with you that makes me act like this?

I've never been this nasty

Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?

The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest

But baby I don't mean it

I mean it, I promise

Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me

Oh please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me

09 - HERÓI:

_O Mumble surpreende-me cada vez mais. Conseguiu salvar toda a nação! De novo! E tudo graças à sua dança! A vontade que ele tem de vencer torna-o muito forte e isso faz com que ele consiga sempre o que quer. __Mais uma coisa que eu amo nele._

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

10 - BOM PAI:

_O Erik não podia ter mais sorte. E eu também! O Mumble é perfeito. Não só como companheiro, como também como pai. Apesar de muitas vezes ele achar que não, a verdade é que ele é um óptimo pai para o Erik._

I believe the children are our future

Teach them well and let them lead the way

Show them all the beauty they possess inside

Give them a sense of pride to make it easier

Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

Everybody's searching for a hero

People need someone to look up to

I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs

A lonely place to be

And so I learned to depend on me

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows

If I fail, if I succeed

At least I'll live as I believe

No matter what they take from me

They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest love of all

Is happening to me

I found the greatest love of all

Inside of me

The greatest love of all

Is easy to achieve

Learning to love yourself

It is the greatest love of all

I believe the children are our future

Teach them well and let them lead the way

Show them all the beauty they possess inside

Give them a sense of pride to make it easier

Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows

If I fail, if I succeed

At least I'll live as I believe

No matter what they take from me

They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest love of all

Is happening to me

I found the greatest love of all

Inside of me

The greatest love of all

Is easy to achieve

Learning to love yourself

It is the greatest love of all

And if, by chance, that special place

That you've been dreaming of

Leads you to a lonely place

Find your strength in love

**O AUTOR: Caso queiram saber que músicas são, aqui está a lista:**

1- ALISON KRAUSS - THERE IS LIFE (Glória)

2- PINK - TRY (Glória)

3- JENNIFER LOPEZ - DANCE AGAIN (Glória)

4- DELTA GOODREM - LOST WITHOUT YOU (Glória)

5- ADELE - SOMEONE LIKE YOU (Glória)

6- RIHANNA - STAY (Glória)

7- AVRIL LAVIGNE - HOT (Glória)

8- PINK - PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME (Glória)

9- KELLY CLARKSON - STRONGER (Glória)

10- WHITNEY HOUSTON - GREATEST LOVE OF ALL (Glória)


End file.
